starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Eloria
In the Unknown Regions, Eloria lays hidden by an immense asteroid and comet belt that disperses the light of Eloria’s star. The extreme distance of the Velos Sector from the Core Worlds, lack of a safe hyperspace trail and scarcity of information make the Velos Sector only a number on the galactic maps. This set of circumstances suits Emperor Aestrial fine; secrecy is the first and best defense against a chaotic and unstable galaxy. The planet has two main continents; the northern continent wraps around three-quarters of the planet and the southern continent is half as large. Eloria has deep oceans, several mountain chains, plains, forests, inland seas, two sentient species and a varied ecosystem. The planet is sparsely populated by galactic standards, but the majority of the world remains in a pre-industrial age. While Elorians live in cities on the coasts and are divided into five distinct clans, Goblins are a primitive people used as slave labor in the cities but live free in the mountain chains. It is unknown how many Goblins inhabit Eloria since the emperor’s census only keeps track of slaves. The term “goblin” is used by Elorians or as an insult by the mountain tribes for their enslaved brethren. Free Goblins call themselves “Uroc” or “Oric.” Five clans fulfill all aspects of Elorian society. House Caldazar is the smallest and breeds bureaucrats for all stations, including the throne. House Cymeri controls commerce and serves as the backbone of society, populating cities and tending fields. House Valyria is the outcast clan, for its members are shepherds, wanderers and rogues, but also patrol the lands as scouts and spies for the emperor. House Ajax is a specialized clan of soldiers, sailors and knights, serving in the armies and navies of the Elorian people. This house is more a society and apt to include many of the Elorian commoners. The last clan is the mysterious House Mordre, a society of arcane seers loyal to the emperor and keepers of Eloria’s history. History '''The Elorian people are descendants of an ill fated colony ship from before the formation of the Republic, though the current population is ignorant of its true origins. The original colony had a high number of medical researchers and much of their equipment survived the crash. The colonists persevered and with the native biochemistry, modified the survivors to protect against diseases and toxins, which also greatly increased the survivors’ lifespan. The original colony splintered and the technology of the previous age was lost; for several thousand years the people spread across the land in a feudal society. The humans warred with the native species, Goblins, for several millennia. The people forgot where they came from and only have myths. “The First Men of the West,” a popular epic, details how the First Men sailed across the seas of heaven and conquered this land for themselves. The First Men also brought the destrier, a beast of war and burden. It wasn’t until The Stranger arrived that Eloria was changed again, albeit secretly. A starship crashed in the Valyrian Wastes and its pilot brought before the emperor. It was fairly easy to keep the event secret in a pre-industrial society. The Elorians studied the starship and helped repair the craft. Though The Stranger never left the world again unattended, this incident gave the ruling powers access to the stars. Select families in the Valyrian clan were summoned to serve as agents, pilots and colonists. Their capacity to stay secret and disappear at a moment’s notice made the Valyrians ideal… and it allowed the emperor to partially export a detested segment of the population. In the course of thirty years, the Elorians acquired enough technology and expertise to maintain a basic spaceport in the Valyrian Wastes. They also set up mining outposts in both the Dagus asteroid belt and the moon of Istar, and sent explorers to Beleria, a moon of Sephra. Eachcommander of the major fortresses has a 100 km range comlink for emergencies, though most still use the imperial messenger service for day to day needs. While the royal treasury is greatly diminished, the emperor has invested in technology and secrecy for Eloria’s next great epoch. It is his hope that Eloria will be able to defend itself once his world enters the galactic stage. '''People '''The Elorian people are near-humans that tend towards medium height and thin physiques. Most have dark blue eyes, though the noblest Elorians possess violet ones. Depending on the clan, an Elorian’s skin tends from pale to bronze. These are the descendants of an ill fated colony ship from the Core worlds that tinkered with their own genetics to ensure survival. While the common folk are resistant to most ailments, the noble houses preserved the original bloodlines and are virtually immune to sickness. The Elorian calendar year is two standard years. While an Elorian may be eighty standard years old, he claims to be forty and appears to be in his thirties. The people follow a dualistic religion of the Angel and the Dragon, so each deity claims the same year. The year is designated by 1514 Alpha or 1514 Delta (the year Istar the Holy City was founded). The Elorian calendar dates back to the founding of the First Men’s city of Dansig, also called The Citadel. Commoners live for 150 standard years and the nobility live for 300 standard years barring war or natural disasters. Goblins on the other hand are short, agile and primitive humanoids of gray and mottled green complexion. They worship the chaos gods; Mut, Char, Ephok, Torga and Dagra, which embody darkness, burning, stone, pain and war. The chaos gods are worshipped as five stone pillars arrayed in a ring. Goblins invariably have pointed teeth and luminous eyes with several genetic variations. Some “Urok” are quite large, though these rare giants reside in the goblin warrens of the Northern Mountains. Among the Urok, these mutants are revered as “Urok-Kor” (known to Elorian children as “trolls”) and given the highest respect. All goblins are long lived, averaging 130 standard years. '''Locations '''Descriptions of several key locations follow. '''Dansig '''The oldest city in Eloria is the site of epic heroes and the current Ajaxian military machine. The best warriors train inside the ancient metal walls, said to be erected by the First Men and imbued with the magic of the Ancients. The walls do not rust and have protected the city from over a hundred goblin sieges. The city perches on the northernmost coast of the Dragon Sea, resting near the river Ajax, named for the blood spilled on its banks. By tradition no one can live outside the city walls, so the city is packed from alley to turret. The city utilizes an amazing sewage and water system, said to be unchanged from the First Men and maintained by a devoted sect of the Angel and the Dragon, called “engineers.” Dansig, also called The Citadel, digs deeply into the bedrock with tunnels made of the same material as the Wall. These passages have long since been closed off and only the city’s rulers know of their existence. '''Dragon Sea Cities '''Many communities hug the Dragon Sea on the north continent. Though storms frequent this region, the people stay because of ancient sewage systems and aqueducts. The base building material is stone and marble. The emperor’s palace in the city of Istar is considered the finest in Elorian craftsmanship with multiple spires and sprawling courtyards. Fleets of fisherman ply the Dragon Sea and shepherds tend flocks of sheep in the vales of Istar. Though Elorians wander throughout the land, the Dragon Sea Cities remain the greatest concentration of people, accounting for 30% of the world’s human population. The Holy City of Istar, seat of the emperor’s power, is protected by a planetary shield generator and several laser turrets, though the people believe these buildings are a new observatory and accompanying watchtowers. The Church of the Angel and the Dragon, also known as The Two, holds enormous sway among the populace and its cathedrals dominate Istar’s skyline. '''Northern' Mountains' '''Also called the Nagrim, these mountains are home to the native Urok who dwell in vast warrens, mining deep in the mountains and defiantly resist all trespassers. Further north of these mountains lay a wasteland of ice and snow. These mountains are the tallest in all the lands and only the brave and well armed travel between their weathered peaks. '''Stormwatch' Tower '''A black basalt tower exceeding fifteen stories above the Dragon Sea coast is home to House Mordre. There are over one thousand Stormwatch Wizards, but the most learned gather here to teach the next generation of apprentices. The surrounding communities eke out a living from fishing, shepherding and support for the Tower. In exchange, the Wizards protect the people from the elements, care for the injured and answer only to the emperor. Some fear the wizards, but all respect them. '''Valyrian Waste Shipyard '(3 slips, construction multiple 1.5) This vast stretch of desert and wasteland is the native land of Clan Valyria; the wanderers and rogues of the Elorian people. It is here that a minimum maintenance starport was established for the emperor’s small fleet and its explorers. The starships are not allowed anywhere else on the planet for the sake of secrecy. Only a Valyrian is able to travel the wastes, as the land is merciless and water scarce. The starport is the site of Star Caravels and the native built Wyvern I Starfighter. There are over fifty Elorian technicians and maintenance personnel to oversee the Wyvern program, as well as service any other starship the government acquires. This is a top secret installation unknown to the majority of the populace. The emperor has directed certain families in both House Valyria and Cymeri to support the starport; Cymeri provides the raw materials and Valyria the labor.